


Cold Nights

by Questioning_TrashCan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Affection, Fluffy, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questioning_TrashCan/pseuds/Questioning_TrashCan





	Cold Nights

It was Winter, though the warmth from the heater by the wall insisted that it was still Spring. The windows were laced with frost and the air with passion. The curtains were shut and the lights off. Dirk's shades rested on the table at the end of the couch, beside Jake's glasses. The TV was blaring quietly, throwing strange lights and shadows around the darkened room and filling their ears with sounds of reporters and music. It was cold outside and the usual night sounds fading into silence as the two boys pulled away from each other only a fraction. Dirk's orange eyes bore into Jake's green ones as they just stared, breathing hard, lips parted, arms around each other. 

And in that moment, that perfect moment when all they could see the other for who they truly were, that moment that screamed at them to confess their feelings, that moment they'd both been subconsciously waiting for their entire lives, that moment where everything fell into place and nothing seemed like it could ever go wrong again, in that perfect moment, they both decided that the other was perfect.

"I love you," they whispered at the same moment, and, without missing a beat, leaned back in, meeting each other's lips with shuddering breaths and quiet whimpers only to get lost in each other again. 

It was Winter, though the warmth from the other's touch insisted that it must've been Summer. They were alone in the dark, where no one could intrude, and they were together. And they were perfect.


End file.
